The Adventures of Family Dog and Gizmo/Credits
Opening Credits Steven Spielberg Presents "The Adventures of Family Dog and Gizmo" Voice Talents Jonathan Taylor Thomas Thora Birch Frederick Coffin Bridget Fonda Martin Short Cloris Leachman Annie Golden Jim Belushi and Patrick Stewart as Brain Gremlin Original Music Composed and Conducted by James Horner and Danny Elfman All the Music of Amazing Stories short film Family Dog and Joe Dante's Gremlins by Danny Elfman John Williams and Jerry Goldsmith Animated Designer and Story by Tim Burton Sherri Stoner and Paul Dini Film screenplay by Brad Bird Sherri Stoner and Paul Dini Executive Producers Chris Columbus Frank Marshall and Kathleen Kennedy Produced By Tim Burton Steven Spielberg Bonne Radford and Robert Watts Directed by Simon Wells Phil Nibbelink Robert Stevenhagen and Maurice Hunt Closing Credits Cast Jonathan Taylor Thomas ... Peter Binsford Thora Birch ... Irene Rosa Frederick Coffin ... Skip Binsford Bridget Fonda ... Bev Binsford Cloris Leachman ... Gerte LeStrange Patrick Stewart ... Brain Gremlin Scott Menville ... Billy Cassie Cole ... Buffy Jim Belushi ... Martin Mahoney Annie Golden ... Trish Mahoney Howie Mandel ... Gizmo Frank Welker voice effects of Family Dog / Irene's pet cat / Pack of Wolves / Gerte's Two Dachshunds / Mohawk / Stripe, Other Gremlins Bernadette Peters voice effects of Katie Danny Mann voice effects of Angel Mary Kay Bergman ... New York Reticence Charlie Adler ... New York Reticence / Old Lady Ray Walston ... Lord Ed Asner ... Mall Santa/Santa Claus Tress MacNeille ... Viva / New York Reticence Greg Burson ... Police Officer and Porky Pig Bob Bergen ... New York Reticence and Daffy Duck Martin Short ... Al Jack Angel, Daran Norris and Tom Kenny ... New York Reticence Mark Dodson ... Daffy Gremlin, Lenny, George, TV network announcer Kirk Thatcher ... Most of the Gremlins Joe Dante ... Beanie Gremlin, Witch Gremlin Story Storyboard Supervisor Tuck Tucker Erik Wiese Storyboard Lead Bob Graves Storyboard Artists Lou Romano Sean Charmatz Ted Seko Additional Storyboard Artists Rob Stevenhagen Ron Hughart Jr. Lead Storyboard Artist Bolhem Bouchiba Storyboard Punch-Up C.H. Greenblatt Storyboard Revisionists Jon Vermilyea Zack Zdzeibko Storyboard Assistants Michael Gendi Kent Osborne Story Consultant Kent Osborne Editorial Kevin Daley .... negative cutter Clare deChenu .... assistant picture editor Sim Evan-Jones .... assistant picture editor Michelle Fandetti .... post-production associate Nick Fletcher .... lead editor Bradley Goodman .... post-production coordinator Andrew MacRitchie .... assistant picture editor Michael Stanwick .... color timer Marcus Taylor .... assistant picture editor Lesja Zajac .... assistant picture editor Michael Fallavollita .... assistant editor Visual Effects Philippe Angeles .... effects assistant Guner Behich .... effects inbetweener Laurent Ben-Mimoun .... airbrush artist Jon Brooks .... effects animator Michaela Budde .... effects inbetweener Steve Burch .... effects animator Glenn Chaika .... effects animator Craig Clark .... effects animator Ed Coffey .... effects animator Fran Doyle .... effects assistant Ian Gooding .... visual effects supervisor Paul van Geyt .... effects animator Mick Harper .... effects assistant Duncan Henry .... effects inbetweener Al Holter .... effects animator Kristine Humber .... effects assistant Michel Gagne .... effects animator Brice Mallier .... effects animator Stephen McDermott .... effects inbetweener Pat C. Morton .... effects assistant John O'Neill .... effects inbetweener Albert Price .... effects inbetweener Barney Russell .... effects assistant Scott Santoro .... special effects supervisor Christian Schmidt .... airbrush artist Mike Smith .... effects animator Alex Stadermann .... effects animator Amanda Talbot .... effects assistant Richard Tang .... effects inbetweener Grace Waddington .... effects assistant Stephanie Walker .... effects assistant Layout Marco Cinello .... layout artist Lou Romano .... layout background Brendan Houghton .... layout artist Tom Humber .... layout artist Armen Melkonian .... layout artist Panagiotis Rappas .... layout artist Mark Marren .... layout supervisor Animation Animation Production by The Baer Animation Company Claudia Aaron .... assistant animator Georges Abolin .... additional animator Karin Adams .... paint mixer David Allonby .... animation checker Brendan Amphlett .... painter Phil Anderson .... assistant animator Nondus Banning-Boddy .... mark-up Caroline Baxter .... mark-up Isabelle Beaudoin .... assistant animator Nancy Beiman .... supervising animator Patrick Beirne .... tracer Cécile Bender .... inbetween artist Bibo Bergeron .... animator Arnaud Berthier .... assistant animator David Berthier .... assistant animator Adam Binham .... xerox Shaun Blake .... inbetween artist Rudi Bloss .... additional animator Clive Bolger .... line test assistant Jamie Kezlarian Bolio .... inbetween artist Eric Bouillette .... animator David Bowers .... animator Julia Bracegirdle .... painter Mark Brocking .... additional animator Kevin Brownie .... assistant animator Helen Buckingham .... painter Sylviane Burnet .... assistant animator Lucie Bélanger .... animation checker Daniel Cacouault .... background artist Bram Calcoen .... inbetween artist Shaun Caton .... xerox Stephen Cavalier .... inbetween artist Juan Cecilia .... inbetween artist Belem Cerqueira .... tracer Luc Chamberland .... animator Roland Chat .... assistant animator Graham Chenery .... painter Marco Cinello .... layout artist Malcolm Clarke .... assistant animator David Clarvis .... inbetween artist Denise Coates .... painter Shari Cohen .... assistant animator Tony Cope .... assistant animator Denis Couchon .... animator Nadja Cozic .... animator Ceu D'Elia .... animator Tim Davies .... line test assistant Denise Dean .... inbetween artist Jane Dillon .... painter Heather Doyle .... inbetween artist Shane Doyle .... animator Roxanne Ducharme .... assistant animator Mike Eames .... assistant animator Janice Eason .... trace and paint team leader Sean Eckett .... background artist Annie Elvin .... color model designer Harry Elvin .... xerox Eric Goldberg .... character animator James Baxter .... character animator Tim Burton and Brad Bird .... character designer David W. Cutler .... character animator Phil Nibbelink .... character animator Dale Baer .... character designer Gavin Emerson .... inbetween artist Declan English .... painter Corona Esterhazy .... trace and paint supervisor Stuart Evans .... inbetween artist Sarah Fletcher .... color modeler Alison Flintham .... color modeler Connor Flynn .... assistant animator Stephane Franck .... assistant animator Miguel Fuertes .... additional animator Tommy Galligan .... trace and paint deputy team leader Jody Gannon .... assistant animator Raul Garcia .... animator Julie Gleeson .... tracer Darek Gogol .... background artist Susan Goldberg .... inbetween artist Darren Goodacre .... inbetween artist Sandy Gordon .... xerox supervisor Max Graenitz .... assistant animator Peter Hynes .... tracer Clark Irving .... assistant animator Frances Jacob .... checking supervisor E. Jane Gotts .... trace and paint supervisor: overseas Daniel Jeannette .... animator Sandra Kemp .... painter Gerrard Kenny .... assistant animator Lawrence Keogh .... inbetween artist Sarah Keogh .... inbetween artist Cathy Kiss .... assistant animator Harald Kraut .... scene planner Piet Kroon .... animator Veronique Langdon .... inbetween artist Sophie Law .... assistant animator Alex Lawrence .... inbetween artist Fabio Lignini .... additional animator John Lin .... assistant animator Roger Lougher .... inbetween artist Paul MacDonald .... animator Alain Maindron .... animator Greg Manwaring .... animator Corine Marcel .... animation checker Sarah Marsden .... trace and paint team leader Chantal Marsolais .... final checker Vanessa J. Martin .... tracer Patrick Mate .... animator Joe McCaffrey .... additional animator John McCartney .... animator Shaun McGlinchey .... painter Janet McKay .... assistant animator Brenda McKie-Chat .... assistant animator Sarah McLoughlin .... xerox Luba Medekova-Klein .... assistant animator Karen Meek .... trace and paint team leader Armen Melkonian .... layout artist Ignacio Meneu .... assistant animator Roy Meurin .... animator David Cutler .... character designer Quentin Miles .... additional animator Eckhardt Milz .... assistant animator Tuula Milz .... animation checker David Morehead .... animation research and development Phil Morris .... animator Victoria Morrison-Glenys .... mark-up Tanya Morton .... painter Andrew Moss .... assistant animator Twyla Motkaluk .... final checker Michaela Müller .... inbetween artist Karen Narramore .... trace and paint team leader Antonio Navarro .... layout artist David Navarro .... inbetween artist Tim Nuttal .... painter Helen O'Brien .... final checker Michael O'Neil .... painter Sandra O'Neil .... painter Celine O'Sullivan .... trace and paint team leader Fenella Page .... trace and paint team leader Shelley Page .... background supervisor Andy Paraskos .... inbetween artist Carmen Parrinello .... painter Fernando Pastor .... assistant animator Susan Patton .... painter Dawn Pearce .... inbetween artist Steve Pegram .... animation checker Steve Pegram .... final checker Stephen Perry .... assistant animator Jean Pilotte .... additional animator Birgitta Pollanen .... assistant animator Silvia Pompei .... assistant animator Olivier Pont .... additional animator Jane Poole .... inbetween artist Mark Povey .... animator Maria Jesus Rubio .... inbetween artist Sheryl Sardina Sackett .... assistant animator William Salazar .... assistant animator Ian Gooding .... character designer Jeffrey J. Varab .... supervising animator Lee Townsend .... painter Marco Trandafilov .... inbetween artist Jillian Tudor .... final checker Jan Van Buyten .... animator Franck Vibert .... assistant animator Lorraine Ward .... trace and paint team leader David Webster .... inbetween artist Tim White .... inbetween artist David Womersley .... background artist Sue Woodward .... trace and paint team leader Dave Dunnet .... layout artist John Hill .... assistant animator Jean Kalile .... assistant animator Robert Pincombe .... inbetween artist Vittorio Pirajno .... assistant animator POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor Stephen Barker executive in charge of production: American Film Technologies Joe Mazzuca production manager Hal Waite Music James Horner .... music by Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist David Campbell .... arranger, orchestrator, conductor Jim Henrikson .... music editor Jo Ann Kane .... music copyist Greig McRitchie .... orchestrator Steve Bartek .... orchestrator Shawn Murphy .... music recordist John Neufeld .... orchestrator Steven L. Smith .... music preparation James Thatcher .... musician: french horn music performed by London Symphony Orchestra, The (LSO) music performed by Musicians of the A.F.M. Local 47 Post Production Martin Cohen .... post-production supervisor Cynthia Henrich-Woodbyrne .... production manager The Staff of Amblimation of Studio Leadership The Baer Animation Company The Baer Animation Service Lightbox Animation The Filmmakers Would Like To Thank Brad Bird Alexander V. King Additional Thanks Stan Freberg Annie Potts Mercedes McCambridge Brooke Ashley Brad Bird Marshall Efron Stanley Ralph Ross Jack Angel Original Soundtrack Available on MCA Records Cassettes and CD's Animation Produced by Amblimation Studios, London, England Color Processed by Rank Laboratories® Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo® Digital In Selected Theatres Worldwide MPAA No. 32001 Family Dog and Gizmo Copyright ©1992 Amblin Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved This motion picture © 1992 Amblin Enterprises, Universal Pictures and Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Story and Screenplay © 1992 Amblin Enterprises, Universal Pictures and Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Original Songs © 1992 Warner Bros. Records Original Score © 1992 MCA Records, LLC All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States, United Kingdom, Ireland, Canada, and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Cartoon Network Studios is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Universal Cartoon Studios Category:Post Credits Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:International DVD